The Progressive Uprising
The Progressive Uprising was the 2nd uprising ever to occur in the PPoN and the 1st uprising in the PPoN to succeed and reach its goal, also reaching its goal without a single battle. How it started thatfnacfaan321 started getting sick of Jacobbear100's streams being promoted and announced everywhere. Therefore, he spammed Jacobbear100's Private Discord with @everyone, or, as he described once, "Did the Mr.Ping Challenge 100 times per millisecond". After this, the N.C.M and I.A.G declared war on each other. The Meeting After this, a meeting was held to decide what action must be taken. RespawnedMedic tried to join twice, but got kicked, at the 3rd attempt, Classic clarified that he is a 3.N.D advisor, and that he must not be kicked again. Afterwards, he was granted a "3rd Noob Division" role, to let him join the discussion. RespawnedMedic clarified his reasons of why he wished for Jacobbear100 to be kicked out of the group. "Well, to me, jacobbear100 has started this. Not only has he started this revolution, he started the melon revolt. We should already kick him from the PPoN, and we won't need anyone to get annexed, or attacked, or puppeted. Nor we need more people starting revolts because of him. If we continue with this, PPoN will collapse on itself. Either it will lack allies which it wasted and threw away from revolts, or it will finally get annexed by a revolt. It dosen't matter if you annex every of NCM and it's allies, it will eventually collapse if we don't stop all of this, or even worse, it will become into a totalitarian empire, where PPoN's allies are it's slaves and puppets." '-RespawnedMedic' ClassicMasterNoob (General of the 3.N.D) also expressed his own opinions in a similar manner: "alright, NCM and PPoN are about childish right now. they are fighting over pings, words, and kicks. if this was real life, a conflict between two members (USING WORDS) should not be a big deal. actions speak louder than words." '-ClassicMasterNoob' It ended up with Dylanger101 interfering and avoiding the PPoN going to war with the NCM. The success of the TPU Therefore, it was just NCM, 3.N.D and IAG to fight. However, before any battle could take place, PPoN joined the war, this time, on NCM's side. It was discovered Jacobbear100 rigged the 2018 elections, and so it ended in Jacobbear100 getting kicked from the PPoN. The next step was to annex Guestingrad, however, it was quickly discovered it was already taken by THETROLLINGNOOB6. The end? Meanwhile Jacobbear100 has been kicked out of the PPoN and is a criminal for the NCM, there is yet no treaty which mentions the end of Jacobbear100's career in the PPoN, or anything about the success of The Progressive Uprising, or anything alike. The NCM is still waiting for such treaty. Misc/Not mentioned stuff During the TPU, the NCM's flag was changed. When it was planned to annex the IAG, Respawned also requested to wave in the streets a custom flag. He also made 2 flags for Guestingrad when it was planned to puppet it and turn it into an NCM division.